Apahu Stonechewer
Background Apahu Stonechewer, first son of Maeru Stonechewer and Chamuk Grimtotem. Born on a Cold Winter's Night, two winters after the start of the Second War. The Stonechewer Clan hails from the Stonespire Tribe of Tauren. From a young age Apahu heard the voices of the plains, the songs of the winds, and the wise words of the Earthmother. After years of learning to be at peace with nature a low, strong, grumbling, guiding voice spoke to him. "Apahu, you must gather your strength, hone your skills, and travel far to meet me in Moonglade, your destiny awaits, as a Druid of the Claw in the Cenarion Circle." Thrilled by his vision, Apahu left his home and headed to Mulgore to begin his rite of passage. Upon reaching the capital, Thunder Bluff, he was instructed to report to Camp Narache, where he would be able to start the path he had set out on long ago. The Adventure of Apahu Upon reaching Camp Narache, Apahu was greeted by a group of Braves. He and his cousin were instructed to aid the Braves in their patrol around Mulgore. After completing various tasks for the Tauren of Camp Narache, he heeded a summons from a Troll Chieftan named Kinos, to heed the call of a tribe of outcasts looking for a place to call home. Many of the Braves didn't heed the message but a group set out of Mulgore and trekked across the barrens to the Capital of Orgrimar. After swearing himself to the Lok'tra Tribe before Chieftan Kinos and Warchief Thrall, and denouncing the evils of the Alliance, he was instructed to return to Mulgore, to grow strong for when they are called upon again. After returning to Mulgore with his cousin Etu Stonechewer, the two traveled far and wide fighting back the ravenous wildlife of the plains. Together, the cousins helped root out greedy goblin miners, purified the local wells, and attacked a camp of dwarves. Again, the winds spoke to him in that low, grumbly tone. "You are ready..." After speaking to his teacher in Thunder Bluff, his teacher explained it was time for him to go to Moonglade, to meet the spirit he believed was talking to Apahu. After teaching him the incantation, Apahu teleported to Moonglade, where he ventured through the dense forest to find a Great Bear Spirit. Who taught him about the strength of body and mind, the ferocity of the wrath of nature, and sent Apahu on a quest to see if he was worthy enough for a boon of the Great Spirit's power. After returning to Mulgore, he headed west for the fabled Moonkin Stone, and summoned the mighty Lunaclaw, a large Moonkin, which he then fought and vanquished, proving himself amongst his peers and to the Great Bear Spirit. Upon returning, he was taught how to alter his form, from a tall proud Tauren to a fierce, thick bear. After cleansing the wells of his people in Mulgore, proving himself in Rite after Rite, Apahu set his sights to the East, and headed towards the Barrens; where he and his cousin Etu helped quell the local wildlife, push back a Quillboar attack, and thwart a Venture Co. plan to exploit the land. After adventuring through the rough and unforgiving plains of the Barrens, Apahu heeded a call from the Warchief himself. Thrall had suspected that the Burning Blade was up to no good, and that traitors were among his trusted. Apahu was sent with the aid of fellow adventurers into the depths of the Ragefire Chasm underneath the Cleft of Shadow. The other adventurers provided aid and other errands they had been sent to achieve while in the depths of the chasm. After a successful breach and clearing of the treacherous Demon worshipers from the bowels of the Capital, Apahu was rewarded with a beautiful Staff, presented to him by the Warchief himself. Category:Druid Category:Tauren Category:Horde